


A lo hecho, pecho (I'll Come Running Remix)

by swallowthewhale



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Cisco misses having Barry around, but he's still mad at him. So how did he end up inviting Barry to stay with him?Post-3.04 for Remix Revival 2017





	A lo hecho, pecho (I'll Come Running Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Come Running](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506735) by [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan). 



Cisco tries to remember what Caitlin keeps telling him, you can’t blame Barry for not wanting to mess with time, remember what happened last time? He repeats it to himself like a mantra, but it doesn’t make the sharp pain under his breastbone go away, or help him look at Barry and not see his brother’s face. It doesn’t get rid of the dream-vibes of his brother, alive and well, in another timeline that’s not his. Cisco understands, but he can still be bitter about it.

Caitlin knocks on Cisco’s workshop door, her jacket draped over her arm and her purse over her shoulder. “I’m heading out,” she says. “Do you want a ride home?”

Cisco takes one look at her and feels his face crumple. He doesn’t bother to try to hide it, because Caitlin is already across the room and sweeping him into a tight hug. Cisco clings to her for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting go. “I think I’m going to stay.” He makes a face. “This tech isn’t going to build itself.”

Caitlin raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, so maybe I don’t want to be home alone tonight,” Cisco mumbles.

Caitlin brushes her hand across his arm. “Do you want to stay with me for a while? You do need to sleep, Cisco.”

Cisco bares his teeth. “Sleep is for the weak.” He almost grins when Caitlin rolls her eyes. “Maybe tomorrow? I really do need to finish this.”

She squeezes his elbow then backs up. “Okay,” she says. “But make sure you get at least a little sleep, okay?”

Cisco scrunches his nose at her. “Yes, Dr. Snow.”

She shakes her head fondly as she walks out, leaving the door open. Cisco’s had a weird thing about closed doors in Star Labs for a few weeks. He always feels like someone is going to burst through unannounced and surprise him.

He jerks a little at the knock at the door, absorbed as he is in the latest round of adjustments on his new gadget, and looks over his shoulder to see Barry smiling at him guiltily. “Hey, man, I thought you went home already.”

Cisco gestures at his worktable. “I’ve got a bunch of stuff to get done tonight. Why are you still here?”

Barry shrugs and edges into the room. “I’m kinda avoiding going home.”

Cisco raises his eyebrows and Barry takes it as a sign to go on.

“I’m looking for my own place but the way Joe reacted kind of felt like I was getting kicked out so it’s a little awkward.”

Cisco rolls his eyes. “I’m pretty sure Joe is okay with you staying with him until you find a place.”

Barry shrugs again. “I know-”

“But it’s awkward,” Cisco finishes for him. “I get it.”

Barry ambles forward to peek at the tech on the bench.

Cisco scrambles for something to say that will continue this oddly-normal conversation, and what pops out is the absolute last thing Cisco wanted to say. “You can stay with me in the meantime.”

Barry stares at him blankly.

Cisco tucks his hair behind his ears nervously. “Until you find your own place. Actually, there’s a bunch of nice apartments open in my building. You could check them out.”

Barry grins slowly but there’s a crease between his eyebrows. “Are you sure? I know you’re still pissed at me, and I don’t want to intrude.”

“It’s fine,” Cisco says, because he can’t back out now.

Barry half-steps forward as if to hug him, but claps him on the shoulder at the last second. “Dude, thank you. But are you sure you want me around that much?”

“I miss you,” Cisco mumbles. “I might be mad at you, but I miss you.”

“I’m sorry,” Barry says, his grin collapsing into guilt. “I can’t save Dante.”

Cisco presses his hand over his eyes, then waves it at Barry. “I know. Mess up the timeline, and all that. I’ve just been feeling kinda lonely, you know?”

“You have Caitlin,” Barry says quietly.

“I love Caitlin,” Cisco says more firmly. “She’s my best friend. But so are you, and I’m allowed to have Caitlin and miss you, too.”

Barry’s arms flap helplessly for a moment before he lets them drop to his side, grinning widely. “I guess I better go pack a bag,” he says and whooshes out the door.

Cisco stares at the doorway in sudden panic for a few seconds before fishing his phone out of his pocket and calling Caitlin.

She answers on the second ring. “Change your mind?” she asks.

“No,” Cisco says, slumping into his chair. “Caitlin. I just invited Barry to stay with me until he finds his own place.”

Caitlin is quiet for a long moment, then says carefully, “I thought you wanted some space from Barry?”

Cisco laughs humorlessly. “So did I. But the words came out before I could stop them. I have no idea why I offered.”

“Maybe,” Caitlin says slowly. “You want to work things out with Barry. And the opportunity presented itself, even if it isn’t the most desirable. You did say yesterday that you miss him.”

“Why couldn’t I have just asked him to hang out and play video games?” Cisco says mournfully. “Now he’s going to be sleeping on my couch.”

“I would invite you to stay here while Barry’s at your place, but I think Barry would be offended,” Caitlin says wryly. Then her voice softens, “It’s going to be okay. You just need to get used to the new dynamic. It’s like when Ronnie died and we had to figure out what our friendship was going to be after that.”

Cisco hums thoughtfully. “I never looked at it like that.”

“You can always stay with me if things get awkward, but I think you should at least give it a chance.” Caitlin sighs. “It’ll definitely be less tense around work if you and Barry can figure out how to live around each other.”

Cisco rolls his eyes. “Thanks, Cait.”

“Goodnight, Cisco.” He can hear the grin in her voice. “Be nice.”

Caitlin’s right, as usual. He can at least give Barry another chance. After all, it’s not like he has a whole bunch of extra friends to spare.

**Author's Note:**

> "A lo hecho, pecho" means what's done is done


End file.
